The Regret That Left Behind
by trytocreate
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang anak kuper tapi entah mengapa orang-orang penting justru mau menemaniku/ apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya? akankah aku diterima? akankah hidupku bahagia? atau malah kebalikannya?/ sesuatu yang siap mengubah hidupku menimpaku/ summary jelek! nggak bisa bikin!/ Yewook!/ 1Shoot/ other cast: Sungmin, Eunhyuk. oc: Sir James/ warning: typos dan kawan-kawan.


**The Regret That Left Behind**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**Hurt, Angst**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Warning: __**Tidak diketahui apakah ini BL atau GS ._.**_

_**Selamat membaca~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**03 April 20xx**

_Uwaaaa! Hari ini aku senang sekali! Namja yang baru saja berkenalan denganku berkat insiden itu mengajakku makan di cafe! Tak kusangka, ada juga yang masih mau berteman denganku selain Hyukkie dan Minnie! xD_

"Hei Wookie! Cepat! Nanti kita telat!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Ya, orang itu adalah Sungmin, salah satu dari 2 sahabatku. Ia merupakan seorang anak yang piawai dalam prestasi akademik dan olahraga. Tak heran jika banyak yang ingin menjadi temannya. Tapi sayangnya, ia menolak mereka malah mau berteman denganku yang kuper begini. Apa ia tidak takut diejek?

"I-iya!" teriakku dari keramaian. Berharap mereka mendengar suaraku. Aduh, sulit sekali menerobos jalan ini. Semua murid yang nyaris telat terus berjalan berdesak-desakan. Bahkan ada sebagian dari mereka yang berlarian. Huh! Seharusnya sekolah melebarkan koridornya agar tidak berdesak-desakan!

"Hei, Wookie! Cepat! tinggal sepuluh detik lagi sebelum pintu kelas kita ditutup! Wookie! Awas! Sir James sudah mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya! Cepat sebelum kau benar-benar tidak bisa masuk kelas!" teriak seorangnya lagi. Ya, ia adalah Hyukkie. Sahabatku juga. Sama halnya seperti Sungmin, ia merupakan anak yang cerdas. Sudah 2 kali ia juara olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional. Tak heran jika ia selalu menyelipkan angka setiap berbicara. Tapi aku heran, mengapa ia juga mau berteman denganku sementara masih banyak teman yang jauh lebih baik?

'_Karena kau orang yang unik dan spesial'_ itulah jawaban mereka. Yah... aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu sih sebenarnya. Aku tau mereka tulus berteman denganku. Lihat! Bahkan sekarang mereka tetap menunggu dan menyemangatiku dari depan pintu kelas.

"Iya!" teriakku lagi.

**BRUK**

"UWAAAA"

Naas sekali nasibku. Sudah nyaris telat, Sir James sudah semakin mendekat, nyaris terinjak orang-orang berlarian, bahkan sekarang tersandung hanya karena gagang sapu! Apa-apaan ini?!

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Hah? Tidak salah? Telat begini masih ada yang mau membantu?

"Hei, untuk apa kau bengong? Cepat berdiri! Wali kelasmu galak kan? Apalagi kelasmu paling jauh! Aku tak mau ambil resiko kalau kau kena marah ya!" Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan namja itu, dengan segera aku meraih tangannya untuk berdiri, lalu kembali berlari kearah kelas.

"Terima kasih!" teriakku sambil berlari. Sesekali aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearahnya yang tengah tersenyum, kemudian masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ya! Tinggal sekitar 3 langkah lagi aku akan sampai dan... Ya! Aku berhasil memasuki kelas diikuti kedua sahabatku itu sebelum Sir James datang! Rasanya lega sekali!

.

.

"Fuahhh, Wookie! Untung kau sempat! Kami nyaris mati ketakutan tau!" protes Sungmin sambil mengipasiku yang kepanasan. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran tak berdosa. Tak sampai semenit untuk Sir James mencapai kelas. Kami pun memulai pelajaran kami. Ya, pelajaran yang menurutku paling membosankan. Matematika. Huh! Aku bingung kenapa kedua sahabatku itu bisa sangat menyukai pelajaran ini!

Oh iya! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Annyeong! Namaku Kim Ryeowook! Yah, aku merupakan seorang murid kuper yang bersekolah di sekolah ternama di daerah Gangnam. Karena kuper dan tidak _stylish_ ditambah lagi prestasi akademikku yang biasa-biasa saja, aku dijauhi oleh semua murid seangkatanku. Hanya Hyukkie dan Minnie saja yang bersedia mengabaikan yang lain dan menjadi sahabatku. Yah, aku tidak bisa menceritakan lebih banyak tentang seluk-beluk kehidupanku, jadi maaf ya!

.

.

.

_3 hari kemudian_

"Tante! Seperti biasa ya!"

"Hmm... Chocolatte Waffle kan?" tanya tante itu. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dalam sekejap tante itu sudah memberikanku pesananku. Rupanya ia sudah menyiapkannya daritadi.

"Khusus buat kamu, hari ini ku kasih gratis!" Tante itu lalu tersenyum kepadaku lalu diam-diam menambahkan lagi sirup coklat di Waffle ku. Meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong tak percaya.

"Terima kasih tante!" seruku girang, lalu memeluk tante baik hati itu. Tentu saja Waffle itu kuletakkan terlebih dahulu. Kan tidak lucu kalau baju tante belepotan karena tidak sengaja kupeluk bersama Waffle cokelat.

"Hei, kau anak yang tersandung 3 hari yang lalu kan?" Tiba-tiba saja suara seorang namja yang khas membelai telingaku. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini. Karena rasa penasaran, aku membalikkan badanku dan...

OMO! Itu kan namja yang menolongku 3 hari yang lalu! Wah! Senangnya! Namja itu masih bersedia mengajakku berbicara!

"Namaku Yesung, namamu?"

"R-Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook" jawabku gugup.

"Boleh memanggilmu Wookie? Teman-temanmu memanggilmu begitu kan?"

"B-boleh" untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku, seorang namja mau berkenalanku dan bahkan memanggilku dengan nama panggilan akrabku. Sungguh, rasanya ingin terbang ke langit. Sepertinya itu lebay.

"Hei Wookie! Salam kenal!" Namja bersuara rendah namun indah itu menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Salam perkenalan rupanya.

"S-salam kenal" balasku kemudian menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"Ehm... sepertinya kau unik. Boleh aku menjadi temanmu dan mengenalmu lebih dalam? Maaf, ini memang terkesan kurang sopan, tapi maukah kita bertemu di cafe, dua blok di belakang sekolah?" ajaknya kepadaku. Aku semakin tidak percaya. Ternyata masih ada juga yang mau menjadi temanku selain Hyukkie dan Minnie!

"Oke" jawabku. Tiba-tiba saja suara batuk yang dibuat-buat terdengar dari badan bulat si tante. "Maaf, kalau lagi PDKT-an di tempat lain saja ya, di belakang antri panjang." usir tante itu dengan halus sambil mengumbar senyum. Kulihat antrian dibelakang Yesung. OMO! Panjang sekali!

"Eh iya, maaf tante! Kalau begitu Wookie permisi dulu"

"Tante, Vanilla Sunday satu ya!" Yesung sesegera mungkin memesan makanannya. Sementara aku? Hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Teman-temannya sudah datang, aku mana berani mendekat. Dengan segera aku berlari menuju kelas.

.

.

_Kelas 12 IPA 1_

"Minnie! Hyukkie! Aku diajak Yesung untuk ke cafe minggu ini!" teriakku kegirangan. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatapku tak percaya.

"Serius?! Diajak ke cafe? Sama _prince_? Kau tidak salah? Kok bisa? Kenal saja tidak!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin nyaris bersamaan. Rasanya telingaku siap untuk tuli kapan saja.

"Shttt! Nanti kedengaran yang lain! Loh, emang aku belum cerita ya?" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menggeleng. Aku nyengir.

"Eh ceritain dong!" bujuk Eunhyuk dengan wajah memohon disusul dengan anggukan Sungmin. Aku tertawa. Hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah cerita, sampai segitunya kah?

"Hmm... oke! Tapi traktir spagghetti yang ada di restoran seberang sekolah ya!"

"Hah? Itu kan mahal! Ah Wookie mah jahat!" protes Eunhyuk tak terima. "Hahaha, bercanda kok! Ya sudah, sini kuceritakan!" Kulihat manik mata Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berbinar. "Nggak pake traktir nih?" tanya mereka yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Dengan segera mereka memelukku lalu menagihku cerita bagaimana aku bisa bertemu si pangeran sekolah. Hah... teman-temanku ini! Seperti anak kecil saja!

**05 Mei 20xx**

_Tak terasa ya sudah lewat sebulan! Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa mengisinya sebulan sekali. Itu juga kalau sempat. Huhuuu._

_Hmm... tapi selama sebulan ini asik juga. Aku tidak menyangka, seorang pangeran sekolah bisa berteman denganku. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Minnie tentunya! Haha! ^^_

"Hei, Wookie!"

"Hm?"

"Kamu semakin sering sama Yesung nih! Sudah nggak butuh kita ya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada kecewa. Yang ternyata hanya bercanda. Aku tak tau itu, jadi kuladeni saja.

"Hah? Ya ampun! Aku beneran nggak pernah kepikiran sampai seperti itu! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian kok! Tenang saja! Kalian akan menjadi sahabatku selamanya!" Aku pun segera memeluk mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan badan mereka bergetar dan terdengarlah suara tawa cekikikan setelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung setelah melepaskan pelukanku pada mereka.

"Haha! Kena kau! Mau saja kami jebak seperti itu!" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun segera melarikan diri sambil tertawa lepas, meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong.

"Ya! Awas kalian! Hei jangan lari!" Aku segera mengejar mereka sambil tertawa-tawa. Inilah yang dinamakan sahabat sejati. Berbagi kesenangan bersama. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Sir James yang menggelegar karena melihat kami berlarian di koridor.

"Cepat lari! Monster mengamuk!" teriakku kepada mereka. Mengingat Sir James yang rada bolot, hampir tidak bisa membedakan suara dan minus matanya sudah sangat parah, apalagi ia tidak memakai kacamata sekarang, aku bisa dengan seenaknya berteriak kepada mereka. Tak menyebutkan nama tentunya. Hihi~

**10 Juni 20xx**

_Uhhh... galau total..._

_Aku tidak percaya! Masa Hyukkie dan Minnie bilang aku jatuh cinta sama Yesung? Kita kan baru kenal 3 bulan!=.=a Tapi... tetap positive thinking Wookie! Mungkin kau hanya kagum sama Yesung. Oke, sip! xDb_

"Hyukkie, Minnie... kenapa ya, kalau ngobrol sama Yesung itu rasanya beda banget?"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepertinya mereka sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraanku.

"Mungkin karena kau belum pernah mengobrol dengan namja sampai seperti ini" jawab Sungmin polos.

"Atau jangan-jangan... kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya Wookie?" sambar Eunhyuk. Membuat wajahku memerah mendadak.

"Eh cieeeeeeeeeee" sahut Sungmin heboh. "Kalau beneran suka, kirimin kita PJ ya!" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Mana mungkin sih dia suka aku? Kita mana mungkin jadian!" selaku cepat. Malu tau tiba-tiba di sorakkin sahabat begitu.

"Ye? Siapa bilang PJ pajak jadian? Kalau bagi kita berdua itu, PJ singkatan dari... Pajak jatuh cinta! Hahaha! Minnie! Cepat taruh bukunya! Kita lari!" ajak Eunhyuk kemudian ia melarikan diri bersama Minnie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Ya! Maksa banget! Hei jangan lari lagi kalian! Aku capek mengejar kalian setiap hari!" teriakku sambil menaruh buku yang kubaca ke raknya, kemudian menyusul mereka lari juga.

**17 Juli 20xx**

_UWAAAAAA! AKU SEKELAS SAMA YESUNG, HYUKKIE, DAN MINNIE! YAY! Berarti aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengenalkan Yesung kepada Hyukkie dan Minnie. Sepertinya mereka cepat sekali akrab. Padahal baru seminggu berlalu sejak hari pertama sekolah. o(0/0)o_

"Hyukkie! Minnie! Kita sekelas! Yay!" Aku segera berlari memeluk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya baru mau melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas. Sungmin yang awalnya mengantuk, langsung terkaget.

"Eh, kita sekelas sama Yesung juga loh! Mau kenalan sama dia nggak?" tawarku kepada mereka. Aku tau mereka pasti akan menjawab...

"MAUUUUU!"

Tuhkan.

.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian_

"Wookie, cara makanmu seperti ayam tau! Belepotan kemana-mana!" protes Yesung melihat mejaku yang sudah bertebaran remah-remah biskuit.

"Dia emang sudah kayak gitu dari dulu..." Eunhyuk membuka suara, "Jadi..."

"Kalau makan sama dia, yang sabar ya!" sambung Sungmin. Duh mereka berdua kompak banget sih! Apalagi yang namanya menghancurkan nama baik! Sungguh sifat tak terduga dibalik wajah imut mereka! Membuatku malu saja!

"Hei! Kalian menghancurkan nama baikku!" tunjukku kepada duo usil itu sambil menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal. Sedangkan Hyukkie, Minnie, dan Yesung hanya bisa tertawa saja melihat tingkahku yang berlebihan.

**27 Agustus 20xx**

_3 hari yang lalu Yesung ulang tahun! Tapi aku sedih deh... huhuuuu... dia menjauhiku...TT^TT_

_Aku tak tau kalau mengungkapkan perasaan padanya bisa berakibat fatal. Maksudku, kalau ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kenapa tidak dijelaskan saja? Kenapa harus dijauhi? Sakit tau! T.T_

"Yesung! Selamat ulang tahun! Maaf kalau aku tak bisa membelikanmu hadiah" Aku membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat. Tiba-tiba saja ia menepuk pundakku.

"Sudahlah, aku tak membutuhkan hadiah. Selama kau tulus mengucapkannya saja aku senang."

Uwah... dia baik sekali...

"Hei Wookie! Sungie! Ayo kita ke kedai di depan situ!" teriak Eunhyuk yang memang sudah kelaparan sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sementara Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sudah kuputuskan, besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku!

.

.

.

"Ehm... Yesung aku mencintaimu!" Bisa kulihat wajah namja itu terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat" Itulah balasan yang kuterima. Menyakitkan bukan?

"Tapi... apa tidak ada celah sedikit saja untuk masuk ke hatimu?" tanyaku dengan nada suara bergetar. Kumohon, jawablah tidak...

"Ya, tak ada celah lagi. Aku menyukai Yoona, maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau alasanmu berteman denganku juga karena apa yang dinamakan cinta pandangan pertama. Sama seperti yang lain, menyedihkan." jawabnya dengan datar lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah lapangan. Saat ia menjauh, air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya ditolak. Perlahan, langit mulai menggelap. Awan hitam mulai berkumpul di sekolah dan sekitarnya. Perlahan, tetesan air hujan membasahi rambutku, kemudian pipiku. Sepertinya langit juga menangis bersamaku. Menangisi keadaanku...

.

.

.

"Wookie! Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk khawatir. Ya, sejak penolakkan kemaren, di rumah aku terus menangis. Mengakibatkan mataku membengkak begini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawabku sambil berusaha menutup-nutupi kesedihanku. "Kalian jangan menjauhinya ya, anggap saja kalian merupakan perwakilan pertemanan dariku" lanjutku.

"Tapi Wookie, dia sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Kalian sahabatku bukan? Kalau kalian sahabatku, jangan menjauhinya. Please..." Aku memohon kepada mereka. Cukup aku saja yang kehilangan teman.

"Hah... baiklah jika kau memaksa" jawab mereka pasrah, lalu membantuku mengangkat buku pelajaranku. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba saja Yesung berjalan mendekatiku. Ah tidak! Ternyata ia... melewatiku. Tanpa peduli akan perasaanku. Seakan tak pernah mengenalku. Seakan aku tak ada. Rasanya air mataku sudah nyaris jatuh lagi. Kalau saja Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tidak menyadari keadaanku dan menghiburku, aku pasti sudah meringkuk sendirian sambil menangis di tengah lapangan basket sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi kalau lapangannya sepi sih.

**01 September 20xx**

_Aku sudah merasa lega sekarang! Yay! Setidaknya perlahan aku sudah mulai bisa membiasakan diriku dengan keadaan. Meskipun aku tetap menyukai Yesung, tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa menahan emosiku sekarang. Meskipun rasanya sakit juga sih karena dia sampai sekarang tidak menyapaku T.T_

"Wookie! Nanti kita ke toko buku yuk! Ada novel yang lagi kuincar, baru terbit!" Eunhyuk terlihat semangat sekali. "Abis itu kita ke bioskop ya! Ada film baru yang bagus loh!" Sungmin ikut-ikutan heboh. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, tanda tak keberatan dengan acara yang mereka buat.

"Yay! Wookie baik deh! Eh sejak hari itu kau sepertinya lebih tegar ya" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Senyumku kembali luntur. Ingatan tentang hari itu kembali berputar di benakku.

"Hush! Hyukkie! Wookie jadi sedih tuh!" Sungmin menyikut lengan Eunhyuk begitu menyadari keadaanku

"Ahaha, nggak apa-apa kok! Lagipula dia sudah mendapatkan pacar idamannya. Itu saja aku sudah senang" ujarku lalu menggandeng tangan mereka berdua yang masih tidak percaya dengan sikap tegarku barusan. Biar ah! Nanti mereka juga terbiasa.

**01 Oktober 20xx**

_Happy Halloween Yesung! Mungkin aku terdengar gila, tapi mengucapkan selamat kepadamu dalam bentuk hayalan tidak buruk juga. Terkadang Hyukkie dan Minnie menganggapku gila. Kurang ajar sekali mereka! _

"Yesung... bentar lagi halloween loh" kataku kepada diriku sendiri. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataanku langsung menjauhiku dan duduk mendekati Eunhyuk. "Eh Hyuk, Wookie kayaknya udah gila deh. Masa dia ngomong ke diri sendiri? Nyebut-nyebut Yesung lagi!" bisik Sungmin yang sebenarnya terdengar olehku. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya cekikikan mendengarnya.

"Hei! Kalian mengataiku gila kan? Jangan ketawa kalian!" Aku kemudian mengangkat buku Geografiku dan mulai memukuli mereka berdua.

"GYAAA~ AMPUN! RAKSASA MENGAMUK!" teriak mereka berdua mendramatisir keadaan. Badanku kecil begini dikatain raksasa... Hah... ada-ada saja.

**11 November 20xx**

_Ah! Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku merasa semakin lemah setiap harinya? Bahkan aku sempat pingsan. Q_Q Duh. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah ku cek ke dokter? Ah tidak mungkin! Aku pasti hanya kecapaian. Ya benar! Kecapaian! :)b_

"Wookie! Cepat! Nanti Sir James keburu datang! Wookie! Sir James sudah mendekat! Cepat!"

"Aduh iya! Tunggu sebentar!"

**BRUK**

"AUWWW! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?" Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh karena gagang sapu. Seperti de javu, tapi tidak. Kali ini tidak ada Yesung maupun orang lain yang mau menolongku. Uh... sakit...

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau sudah telat yang kelima kalinya! Istirahat nanti datang ke ruang guru!" Aish! Mengapa guru itu cepat sekali sampai ke tempatku? Maaf Hyukkie, Minnie, sepertinya kali ini aku memang ditakdirkan untuk telat.

"Tunggu apa lagi kamu? Cepat masuk kelas! Kau mau memotong jam pelajaran saya?" bentak guru itu. Ih! Nggak tau yang namanya sakit apa?

"I-iya sir, maaf" Dengan buru-buru aku segera melanjutkan perjalananku berlari ke kelas yang disambut dengan tatapan khawatir dari Hyukkie dan Minnie.

"Wookie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minnie dengan nada suara khawatir. Aku yang jatuh kok dia yang khawatir sih? Tapi itulah sahabat. Mereka selalu mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau terluka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya tersandung saja hehe" Itulah jawabanku. Jawaban singkat, tapi setidaknya bisa meredakan rasa khawatir mereka berdua. Yah, meskipun aku tau mereka malah semakin mengkhawatirkanku.

.

.

_Istirahat 2_

"Hyukkie, Minnie, maaf ya aku tidak bisa bersama kalian istirahat ini. Aku dipanggil ke ruang guru." ujarku dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Tapi mereka malah membalas permintaan maafku. "Kami temani ya? _Please_... kalau kau ditinggal sendirian rasanya tidak tenang" Sungmin mulai membujukku sekarang. Haruskah kutolak? Atau kuterima? Tapi nanti kalau kutolak mereka kecewa lagi.

"Hah... ya sudahlah, tapi jangan ribut ya."

"Oke!"

.

.

_Ruang Guru_

"Kim Ryeowook. Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat masuk sekolah minggu ini?"

"Li-lima, Sir"

"Berapa hari kau bersekolah dalam seminggu?"

"Li-lima, Sir"

"Maknanya?"

"Sa-saya telat setiap hari minggu ini Sir"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang, 5 dikali 5 berapa?"

"25"

"Baguslah, kau tak bodoh dalam menghitung. 25. Larilah mengelilingi 2 lapangan basket sebanyak itu istirahat ini. Tidak boleh beristirahat. Kalau ada pelajaran lain, biarkan saja. Sampai aku tau kau tidak menjalankan hukuman ini, maka hukumanmu akan dikali 10 Kim Ryeowook"

"B-baiklah Sir"

.

.

.

"Wookie... kau tidak capek? Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini" ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada sendu. Mereka berdua rela meninggalkan pelajaran kesukaan mereka hanya untuk menungguku menyelesaikan hukumanku. Oh, betapa baiknya mereka.

Kuakui, berlari di tengah lapangan basket sebesar ini dibawah terpaan terik matahari di siang bolong memang benar-benar melelahkan. Kalau saja mereka tidak menungguiku, aku pasti sudah tidak semangat dan ambruk.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-ap..."

**BRUK**

"Wookie!"

Hah... ternyata aku beneran tumbang. Sebelum aku benar-benar menutup mataku, aku mendengar jeritan Minnie dan Hyukkie yang terkaget dan mencoba mencari bantuan. Hah... aku memang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang. Dan larinya... padahal tinggal setengah putaran lagi...

**27 Desember 20xx**

_Malam Natal sudah lewat. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan hadiah Natalku kepada Yesung. Yah... meski diam-diam sih... tidak kutulis namaku... ._.v_

_Ah, bulan ini, aku pingsan lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya... apa aku harus mengecek ke dokter? Tapi aku takut... bagaimana kalau hasil yang kudapatkan sangat mengejutkan? Ah sudahlah, tidak usah dibayangkan._

"Hei, Hyukkie! Apa Minnie masih mengirimkan hadiahku ke rumah Yesung ya? Lama sekali." Ujarku bete. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam sejak Minnie mengantarkan kado Natalku.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau." Saat aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Eunhyuk, wajahnya terlihat kaget. Ada apa? Dengan segera aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan... Omo! Yesung dan Yoona... memakai baju _couple_... saling memakaikan kalung satu sama lain... bahkan Yoona mencium pipi Yesung. Dan sepertinya Yesung sangat bahagia. Ah! Betapa sakitnya hatiku.

"Wookie, jangan lihat! Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menutup mataku. Perlahan air mataku mulai meleleh dan sepertinya Hyukkie menyadarinya. Ia pun segera mengajakku pergi dari situ, lalu membelikanku es krim untuk menenangkanku. Tanpa kusadari, Yesung sedari tadi sempat melihat kearahku dengan ekpresi wajah yang mengisyaratkan: "Apa kau mencintaiku sampai segitunya?"

.

.

.

"Minnie, lama sekali kau! Ini sudah 3 jam!" gerutu Hyukkie.

"Hehehe, maaf ya, tadi aku sempat mampir ke toko sweater. Tapi sayang, sweater yang kucari selama ini kosong. Loh, Wookie kenapa? Kok matanya merah?"

"Sshhttt! Sini kubisikkan!" Eunhyuk dengan segera menarik Sungmin kearahnya, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya. Bukankah aku sudah mengetahui hal itu? Kenapa dibisikkan?

"Astaga! Lalu bagaimana dengan..." Sungmin sepertinya sangat terkejut begitu mendengarkan cerita tentang kejadian tadi. Wajahnya menyiratkan akan wajah bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. aku nggak apa-apa kok!" ujarku sok tegar. Biarin. Yang penting mereka tidak khawatir.

"Eh, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Eunhyuk. Dengan segera, aku menghabiskan es krimku. Ah gara-gara menangis tadi kepalaku menjadi pusing... rasanya juga sakit...

"Wookie, kau tidak apa-apa? kok bengong sih?" Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Yang berarti tidak apa-apa.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita jalan!"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, es ku belum ha-" Baru saja aku bangun dari dudukku dan Eunhyuk-Sungmin menoleh, sebuah peristiwa yang akan mengubah kehidupanku terjadi.

**BRUK**

"WOOKIE!"

_Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya, aku tidak tau..._

**17 Januari 20xx**

_Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus menjaga diri dan tidak merepotkan orang. Kejadian mendekati akhir tahun itu memang merubah segalanya. Mungkin kali ini aku harus mencoba sekali lagi untuk memberitahukan perasaanku pada Yesung. Mumpung 2 minggu yang lalu ia baru saja putus dari Yoona karena ternyata Yoona memiliki pacar simpanan yang tentu saja membuatnya sangat kecewa. Mending Yesung buat aku aja ._.v_

"Ayo Wookie! Kau pasti bisa!" Sungmin menyemangatiku sementara Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku, menandakan kalau ia juga ingin menyemangatiku.

"Tapi kalau aku ditolak lagi..."

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau lupa masih memiliki kami dan keluargamu? Ah tega sekali kau" Eunhyuk pura-pura menyeka air matanya yang sama sekali tidak keluar. Mendramatisir keadaan. Biasa.

"Ahaha, kau ini! Jangan bisanya cuma mendramatisir keadaan doang dong!" ujarku lalu kupukul pelan tangannya, membuatnya dan Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Udah, cepetan sono! Nanti Yesung keburu pergi loh!" Kemudian Sungmin mendorongku kearah Yesung berada. Hei! Aku kan belum siap! Ah tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ya sudahlah, aku akan mengatakannya! Semangat!

"Ehm... Yesung, maaf jika aku sangat menyebalkan. Kau tidak perlu membalaskan jawaban untukku kok, tapi aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi. Membuktikan perasaanku padamu sama sekali tak berubah. Lagipula jika kau menerimaku pun aku tidak yakin tak akan meninggalkanmu jadi... a-aku..." Aduh, disaat seperti ini kok malah pengen cepet-cepet lari ke toilet sih... tahan dong, tahan... tapi kebelet...

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM YESUNG!" teriakku. Segera kusodorkan cokelat yang baru saja kubuat di rumah kemarin malam kepadanya, tanpa memikirkan apa ia akan memakannya atau tidak. Peduli amat kalau dia mengiraku kurang ajar ataupun syok atas perilakuku. Aku juga tidak perlu membutuhkan jawabannya kok. Mengungkapkannya saja sudah lega.

Dengan segera aku berlari mencari toilet terdekat. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka karenaku.

**27 Febuari 20xx**

_Huh... aku mulai bosan. Perlahan aku berpindah ke tempat membosankan ini. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Tidak ada es krim, tidak ada chocolate waffle, tidak ada taman. Huh! Membosankan! T.T_

_Tapi senang sekali rasanya saat Hyukkie dan Minnie masih berkomunikasi denganku. Yah, meskipun kita berujung di acara tangis-tangisan sih... :')_

"Wookie... ayolah, semangat! Kami kesepian tanpamu tau!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Biar terkesan sok imut.

"Iya nih... jadi nggak ada lomba lari di koridor deh..." sambung Sungmin. Heh! Enak saja! Emang aku peserta lomba lari?

"Aku kan teman yang jahat! Cepat lambat aku pasti akan meninggalkan kalian berdua bweee" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku kepada mereka. Jujur, perpisahan sepertinya menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali sih? Kau tau? Belakangan ini Yesung sering menanyakanmu loh! Aku curiga dia punya rasa sama kamu, jadi semangat ya!"

"Kalau bisa ya! Hehe." Aku nyengir tak berdosa. Padahal kedua sahabatku ini tengah menahan air mata agar tak terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan ngomong begitu dong, kita jadi sedih nih!" protes Eunhyuk. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Memang susah kalau berhadapan sama orang cengeng begini.

**30 Maret 20xx**

_Hehe. Aku lagi seneng nih, pasalnya Yesung menjadi sering mempertanyakan keberadaanku! Perjuanganku kemaren-maren itu ternyata tidak sia-sia juga! Ternyata begini rasanya diam-diam orang yang kita cintai menanyakan kabar kita. Bahagia sekali. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh tau dimana aku. Biar tau sendiri! Haha! Aku kan jahat! xD_

"Hei, Yesung semakin penasaran tuh!" ujar Eunhyuk saat baru memasuki ruangan.

"Oh ya? Wow! Perjuanganku tidak sia-sia dong! Eh kalau dia nanya aku dimana, jangan dijawab ya! Bilang aja rahasia. Sekali-sekali aku mau ngerjain dia! Haha! Awas ya kalau kalian berdua mengacaukan rencanaku! Aku langsung pergi nih." ancamku kepada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Mampu membuat mereka segera mengatupkan mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Hahaha! Mereka lucu sekali!

"Eum... kau tak bosan tinggal disini terus?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Heum... bosan sih. Banget malah. Yah... tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" gerutuku kesal. Disaat seperti ini masih saja bisa menggerutu. Itulah kehebatanku. Haha!

"Cepetan pergi dari sini dong... kembalilah pada kami... sepi nih" ujar Sungmin. Eunhyuk sendiri matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hush, sahabat baik tidak boleh nangis. Eh, katanya di depan sekolah ada restoran baru ya? Restoran apa itu? Enak nggak?" tanyaku beruntun. Niatnya sih mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm... ada sih, restoran Sushi. Tapi kami belum coba. Katanya sih kurang enak." jawab Sungmin. Kami pun melanjutkan perbincangan kami yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tawa.

**10 April 20xx**

_Apa kah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir? Aku juga tidak tau. Bahkan aku sekarang tak tau mau membicarakan apa. -_-_

_Entah mengapa aku merasa senyumanku hari ini merupakan senyum terakhirku untuk mereka yang selalu bersamaku dan mendukungku. Hah... sepertinya aku harus bersiap..._

"Wookie, semakin hari kau semakin menjadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tega" ujar Eunhyuk di sela tangisannya. Sungmin sendiri sejak tadi berusaha untuk menahan air matanya meskipun pada akhirnya air mata itu terjatuh juga.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak Yesung kesini di lain waktu kita berkunjung?" tanya Sungmin padaku. Aku tak bisa berpikir lebih panjang lagi. Cepat atau lambat juga ia akan mengetahuinya.

"Terserah kalian saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ah iya, jika saja saat kalian mengunjungiku aku sudah keburu meninggalkan kalian bagaimana?" tanyaku masih mengumbar senyum. Membuat air mata Sungmin terjatuh semakin banyak dan Eunhyuk yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Jangan ngomong begitu dong..." ucap Sungmin lirih.

Ah! Aku baru ingat sesuatu!

"Ah, bolehkah aku menitipkan sesuatu kepada kalian?"

"Apa... itu...?" tanya Sungmin dengan terputus-putus.

"Boleh aku menitipkan diary ku untuk dibaca oleh Yesung? Meskipun aku jarang menulisnya sih, hehe. Dan aku juga masih ada foto kenangan kita berempat saat di photobox setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku juga masih menyimpan kalung yang dibelikan Yesung saat ulang tahunku dan juga hadiah-hadiah pemberian kalian. Aku juga menyimpan foto kita bertiga sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Semua kenangan kita bertiga dan Yesung masih lengkap. Tak ada yang kusisakan." jawabku sambil mengambil sebuah kotak dan diary dari laci meja.

"Khusus untuk diary ini, berikanlah pada Yesung terlebih dahulu. Kalau dia tidak mau, untuk kalian saja. Kalian boleh melanjutkan menulisnya kok! Aku jarang sekali menulisnya. Kan kasihan diary nya haha. Tapi kalau kalian tidak mau, buang saja. Untuk seluruh barang yang berada di kotak ini, kalian bertiga boleh mengambilnya, menyimpannya, ataupun membuangnya. Terserah pada kalian saja." lanjutku. Eunhyuk mengambil kotak yang kuberikan sementara Sungmin mengambil diary nya.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa. Masih ada satu lagi barang untuk Yesung! Surat ini tidak boleh dilupakan oke? Berikan surat ini saat kalian mau mengunjungiku oke? Dan kalian, jalani saja hidup kalian. Pilihlah teman yang baik. Terus tingkatkan prestasi kalian ya! Aku harap suatu saat nanti kalian akan menjadi terkenal dan menemukan jodoh yang tempat untuk kalian! Haha!" Perlahan air mata mengalir dalam tawaku. Perpisahan itu menyakitkan...

"Wookie..." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Ja-jangan berkata seakan-akan... seakan-akan kau mau... hiks... mau meninggalkan kami selamanya dong Wookie! A-aku jadi tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini!" ucap Eunhyuk disela tangisnya.

"Hei, aku kan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti, besok, dan seterusnya! Jangan begitu juga dong! Ucapanmu seakan-akan menyumpahiku mati haha" Aku mencoba bergurau dengan kedua sahabatku itu. Niatnya sih biar nangis mereka mereda. Eh yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tangisan mereka semakin menjadi. Aku pun akhirnya terbawa situasi dan ikutan menangis histeris. Histeris? Tidak juga sih sebenarnya...

.

.

.

**PRUK**

Seorang namja terlihat sedang menutup sebuah buku. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia membaca buku itu, rasanya sama seperti saat kali pertama ia membacanya.

"Wookie..." ucapnya lirih. Perlahan dihapusnya air matanya yang menetes bersamaan dengan suara ketukan pintu rumahnya. Dengan segera namja itu berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan suara ketukan. Tak ia lupakan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Dibawanya buku itu bersamanya, kemudian ia membuka pintu tersebut.

**CKLEK**

"Ah, Hyukkie? Minnie?" Terlihat 2 orang yang sangat ia kenali dan tak bisa lupakan sosoknya tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sosok kedua sahabat dari orang yang ia cintai. Hyukkie dan Minnie. Mereka berdua memanglah sahabat sejati. Mereka bahkan pergi ke universitas yang sama di negeri tirai bambu. Berbeda dengan namja itu yang meneruskan pendidikannya di negaranya sendiri.

2 orang itu terlihat memakai baju kasual mereka. Meskipun terlihat santai, tapi tetap rapih. Seakan-akan mereka ingin mengunjungi seseorang. Memang benar sih, mengunjungi orang. Buktinya mereka mengunjungi rumah namja yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kalian cepat sekali" Kata namja itu. "Jadi maksudmu kami disuruh datang malam-malam? Ngusir nih?" canda salah satu dari mereka. "Hmm... nggak juga sih" jawab namja itu. Merasa bersalah karena terkesan mengusir sih.

"Kau sudah siap? Kita akan mengunjungi orang spesial hari ini. Sosok yang sangat kita rindukan. Tidak disangka, 5 tahun berlalu begitu cepat." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kau habis menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu menyadari mata namja itu berwarna kemerahan. "Aku habis membaca sebuah cerita yang sangat mengharukan" ujar namja itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya. Utuh, dan masih dibaca pula. Rajin sekali kau Sungie!" Eunhyuk berujar takjub kemudian tersenyum.

"Jujur aku masih kesal kepadanya. Bisa-bisanya dia pergi tanpa ijinku. Masa hanya memberitauku melalui surat?" gerutu namja bernama Yesung itu. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa geli. "Kenapa sekarang kau yang menjadi kekanak-kanakan begini? Bukankah dulu kau meledek kami terlalu kekanakan?" Eunhyuk meledek Yesung secara tidak langsung melalui kata-katanya. "Karma kali haha" jawab Sungmin.

"Ah, sudahlah! Katanya mau pergi? Kajja!" Yesung kemudian kembali memasuki rumahnya dan menaruh buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke rak buku yang terletak disisi kiri sofanya. Tak lupa ia selipkan sebuah surat kedalam buku itu. Tak lupa juga ia mengecek keadaan rumahnya. Setelah dipastikan listrik yang tidak dibutuhkan dimatikan, ia berjalan keluar rumahnya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia pun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh kedua sahabatnya itu untuk masuk. Yang tentu saja dituruti mereka.

.

.

.

"Hah... akhirnya sampai juga. Wookie! Kami datang!" teriak Eunhyuk yang dengan segera ditegur Sungmin. "Hush, kamu kira ini di hutan terpencil? Teriak-teriak begitu. Mengganggu tau!"

"Hei, Wookie. Tega sekali kau meninggalkan kami. Tidak ngasih tau lagi! Tuh, nggak cuma kami yang kecewa. Yesung juga!" protes Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Yesung yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Mengapa Eunhyuk sampai duluan? Tentu saja karena ia berlari-larian.

"Hyukkie! Suaramu kecilkan!" bentak Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menyengir sambil memberi tanda _peace _atau yang lebih sering disebut piss. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau Wookie? Di tempat kami kuliah sangat menyenangkan! Kau tau? Aku dan Eunhyuk sudah mendapatkan jodoh yang ditakdirkan untuk kami. Persis sesuai harapanmu. Nama mereka Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu pacarku. Dia benar-benar membuatku sebal! Sering sekali ia mengerjaiku! Huh! Hyukkie enak sekali! Ia memiliki pacar seperti Donghae yang selalu memanjakannya. Makanya Hyukkie semakin manja!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Enak saja! Dia itu mantan playboy tau! Aku kan jadi was-was kalau pacaran sama dia! Tapi untung saja dia benar-benar tulus mencintaiku" sela Eunhyuk.

"Iya, iya. Bawel ah! Eh Wookie, berkati kami ya! Rencananya kami berdua akan menikah bersamaan setelah lulus kuliah nanti! Romantis kan? Haha" lanjut Sungmin yang dibalas senyuman Eunhyuk. "Eh, sepertinya daritadi kita mengabaikan seseorang. Ya sudah, kita kembali ke mobil dulu ya! Kalian berbicaralah berdua. Maaf tidak bisa berbicara terlalu lama denganmu Wookie" Eunhyuk kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundak Yesung, "Jangan terlalu lama ya, setelah ini aku dan Minnie ada acara. Nanti tidak ada yang mengantar kita" lanjutnya. Sungmin hanya tertawa cekikikan. Itu kan berarti Yesung sama saja seperti supir mereka. Haha.

"Iya bawel! Pergi sono! Hei! Kau lupa? Aku kan juga diundang!" protes Yesung. Setelah mereka berdua sudah benar-benar memasuki mobil, ia memulai pembicaraanya.

"Hei, kau tidak melupakanku kan? Hah... aku benar-benar menyesal sempat menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu dulu. Andaikan aku menyadari lebih cepat tentang fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan perasaan menyesal seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Saat aku ingin menemuimu, tau-taunya yang kutemui malah peti dan makam berukiran namamu. Menyedihkan sekali. Tega sekali kau menyembunyikan hal penting seperti ini. Semoga saja hidupmu di alam sana sangat baik."

Perlahan, namja itu menghapus lelehan air matanya yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan curahan hatinya. "Kau tau? Suratmu itu terlalu indah untuk dibaca. Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu denganmu. Tidak akan pernah. Justru dengan adanya dirimu hidupku menjadi semakin berwarna. Sampai sekarang pun aku tetap menangis setiap kali membacanya. Aku jadi cengeng nih gara-gara kamu. Tau nggak sih? Hidup tanpamu itu rasanya sangat hampa. Tidak ada lagi yang ribut di meja kantin. Tidak ada lagi yang mendapatkan diskon di kantin. Tidak ada lagi yang makan seperti ayam. Tidak ada lagi yang terus mengusikku tiap aku sedang sibuk. Tidak ada lagi yang menghiburku di saat aku stres belajar." protes Yesung sambil mengumbar senyum. Senyuman yang benar-benar tulus.

_Hari itu, aku melihat kedua sahabat Wookie, yang merupakan sahabatku juga menangis. Ada apa ini? Mengapa keduanya bisa menangis bersamaan seperti ini? Apalagi seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan acara kelulusan. Apakah mereka menangis karena akan menginggalkan sekolah ini?_

_Rasa penasaranku berbuah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Aku pun berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Dengan sangat hati-hati kucoba tanyakan kepada mereka apa yang terjadi. Dan..._

_Jawaban mereka cukup untuk membunuhku saat ini._

_Wookie menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya... tadi siang... Yang berarti aku tidak akan bisa melihat senyumannya lagi selamanya..._

_Mengapa bisa seperti ini? Bukankah ia baik-baik saja selama ini? Jangan-jangan mereka hanya bercanda. Tapi mata mereka tidak menyiratkan kebohongan sedikitpun. Air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipiku. Berbagai macam pertanyaan dan penyesalan menghampiriku. Mengapa aku sempat menolaknya dulu? Mengapa aku sempat mengabaikan orang baik sepertinya? Mengapa ia tidak memberitahuku apapun? Mengapa ia tega meninggalkan kami?_

"_Sepertinya ini memang waktu yang tepat. Besok pagi aku dan Hyukkie akan mengunjungi Wookie. Ani! Bukan Wookie... tapi... upacara pemakamannya... Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sungmin padaku. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak akan mau melewatkan acara ini. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahnya sebelum benar-benar terkubur selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kini upacara pemakaman sudah selesai. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dengan segera menarik tanganku dan meminta ijin kepada orangtua Wookie untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku diajak mereka berdua ke rumah Sungmin. Anak itu mengambil sebuah kotak dan buku diary dan... surat?_

"_Ini merupakan barang terakhir yang Wookie titipkan kepada kami. Dia bilang buku diary dan surat ini untukmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak menginginkannya kau bisa memberikannya untuk kami, atau bahkan membuangnya. Di dalam kotak ini ada kenangan kami bersama Wookie dan juga kenangan kita berempat sebelum kau menjauhi kami. Kau boleh mengambil yang kau mau, atau kau boleh menitipkannya kepadaku. Aku akan menyimpan seluruh barang titipannya." jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Suaranya terdengar serak. Tentu saja, ia kan habis menangis! Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan sementara Eunhyuk sibuk mengeluarkan isi dari kotak itu._

"_Aku akan mengambil diary itu. Tak akan kubuang." Dengan segera aku mengambil buku diary itu beserta suratnya. Baru saja aku ingin membaca suratnya, Eunhyuk menyela._

"_Di rumah saja" ucapnya. Aku mengernyitkan alis mataku. "Di rumah saja" ulanganya. "Mengapa?" tanyaku heran. "Aku tidak akan sanggup membayangkan isinya, jadi baca saja surat itu di rumahmu" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil membuang pandangannya kearah jendela._

"_Baiklah"_

"Hei, sebentar lagi aku juga lulus. Tidak hanya Minnie dan Hyukkie saja. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemukan pasangan hidupku lagi sekarang. Ini semua karena kau tau." canda Yesung dengan suaranya yang semakin mengecil karena terlalu banyak menahan air mata agar tidak terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sungie! Kau kelamaan! Cepat! Kita masih harus reuni dengan keluarga Wookie dan kita sendiri! Aku nggak tanggung jawab ya kalau kita telat dan melewatkan makan siang!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam mobil. Yesung pun segera berdiri. Tak lupa ia meminta ijin dari Ryeowook, kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Wookie, lain waktu aku akan mengunjungimu lagi oke? Jagalah dirimu baik-baik disana. Jangan membuatku kecewa lagi oke? Dadah..." Yesung mengelus nisan itu, lalu menciumnya. Setelahnya, ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Meskipun langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Jujur, ia sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayo kita jalan! Minggu depan saja kita berkunjung lagi! Mumpung aku dah Minnie sedang libur. Kau juga libur kan?"

"Baiklah, kajja! Kita berangkat!" Mereka pun perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Ya, kami akan mengunjungimu sesering mungkin Wookie... Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabat kami. Terima kasih juga sudah mau mencintaiku... Meskipun cintamu juga baru terbalaskan beberapa saat sebelum kau meninggalkan kami selamanya... Maafkan aku... Kau merupakan sosok yang tak akan bisa kami lupakan... Semoga kita berempat bisa bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya..._

.

.

.

.

.

_Sungie... kau tau? Aku mencintaimu. Meskipun aku harus menelan fakta pahit bahwa kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Kebaikanmu membuatku yang tertutup ini menjadi luluh. Perlahan aku mulai mempercayai dunia luar kembali. Tidak peduli akan kata-kata mereka terhadapku. Tapi jujur, aku kecewa saat kau menolakku mentah-mentah. Tapi aku sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kalau kau mulai mencariku kembali. Dalam hati aku bersorak, usahaku ternyata tidak sia-sia._

_Sungie... saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. Penyakitku sudah terlalu parah. Bahkan dokter sendiri hanya mengatakan 'tinggal menunggu waktu'. Pertama kali aku mendengarnya, aku sedih. Benar-benar sangat sedih. Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak mau mengecek kesehatanku ke dokter. Mereka bisa saja membuatku ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga._

_Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakitku ini... Maafkan aku karena aku menyembunyikannya... Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingin menambah banyak orang-orang yang terluka di sekitarku karena aku seorang... Aku tidak ingin orang-orang merasa terbebani... Mungkin kesannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang benar kan?_

_Aku benar-benar tidak tau mau menulis apalagi selain pernyataan ini, karena itu aku ingin meminta maaf._

_Maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu..._

_Maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal..._

_Maaf karena telah membuatmu merasa terganggu karenaku..._

_Sekarang aku sudah menghilang dari kehidupanmu dan tidak mengganggumu lagi. Semoga kau bisa hidup berbahagia._

_Tolong sampaikan kepada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin untuk tidak terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan, kalau tidak nanti aku juga ikut sedih..._

_Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ataupun menyampaikan surat yang sangat tidak berguna ini. Sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya... :')_

_Dari anak kuper dan tidak stylish satu sekolah, Kim Ryeowook_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Territory:**

Huh? Apaan nih? Pas 6000 words. FF ini gaje banget *baca ulang* Mian kalau ada typo ._.

Tapi jujur sih, pas baca ini CLA jadi sedih sendiri. Soalnya pas banget CLA ngedenger lagu 'Because I Miss You' nya Jung Yonghwa. Nada lagunya kan sedih banget tuh ._.v

Nih FF juga sebenarnya sekalian buat tugas cerpen Bahasa Indonesia, tapi kayaknya untuk ukuran cerpen kepanjangan ya? ._.a  
Jadi ini murni karya CLA ya, bukan gabungan kayak After Midnight ._.

Galau nih SM TOWN~~ CLA pengen liat wajah anak suju dari dekat Q_Q mumpung Eeteuk belum...

Ada yang bosan baca FF ini? Maaf ya kalau bosan, tapi jangan bash cast nya oke? :)

Eh iya, belajar dari pengalaman, CLA juga mau coba nerapin satu kalimat ah! Nyehehe~

**Mind to Review? :D**


End file.
